I Dreamed it for you, Dad
by EchoOfDarkness46x
Summary: Just a small drabble-like thing about Kurt and his dad and their relationship in 1x18. Kurt feels like the second son to his own father, but in the end he realises that no one can come between them as long as they have each other and love the other for who they are.


It was so hard to not write Blaine into this as I really do love him and Kurt together so much, but here we are. This episode has always been a favourite of mine as there are so many wonderful Kurt/Burt scenes and I love their relationship, so I wrote this. It starts from about midway through the episode and they lyrics later (in italics,) are from the song Kurt sings, so I don't own them.

* * *

Kurt skipped Cheerio's practise that night. It didn't seem to matter after seeing his dad at school picking up Finn. His mind seemed to have died in that school hallway and departed from him and all he could do after that was mindlessly – in some form of unconscious state – make his way home. It seemed pointless once he was indoors though and had changed clothes as well as chucking his bag down.

After all this though, Kurt wondered why he had even bothered to come home as it wasn't like there actually was anything to come home to until midnight, but Kurt was almost certain that would be more like one o clock and by then he would be asleep anyway.

So Kurt's evening was spent sitting in his room, singing through songs that at that moment in time he felt that he could relate to. The first set (which means like the first five or six that he sung in the first fifthteen to thirty minutes or so,) didn't actually sound too bad: the rest were terrible. At some point he fell asleep, but he wasn't sure as to what time it was and in the morning he couldn't even remember what song he had been singing, he just knew that it had made him cry as he found the tear tracks still on his face.

He'd tried, really he had, however it was just far too difficult to relate and after one evening trying to be more like Finn and his dad and the right kind of son, Kurt knew that he wasn't ever going to be. Yet he still tried, insisting to himself that it was going to need time, that once wasn't enough. But he knew.

He knew that really it was over before it had begun.

* * *

Mr Schuester hadn't liked his solo very much. Kurt hadn't liked it either. Nor had anyone else really, except for Brittany and then he ended up making out with Brittany, trying to show his dad that he could be like most people's idea of a 'normal' son or teenage boy.

But that hadn't felt right either.

When his dad had walked in and seen and pulled Kurt aside to talk to him, he could see that his only remaining parent didn't believe Brittany to be his girlfriend, just as Kurt didn't believe in those moments when he was kissing the blonde cheerleader that he wasn't gay – with a capital G.

It was like Mr Schue had said though, _'don't lose track of who you are, just because it's easier to be somebody else.' _For him at this moment in time, that couldn't be any truer.

* * *

No one really believed the next day though, when he walked into school holding hands with Brittany, that he was still Kurt from the looks on their faces. Kurt (if he was to admit to it,) didn't feel like himself either – he knew he was definitely gay.

Then his Dad had shown up in school again, explaining how Finn had caught a foul ball, so he was taking Finn to get Hoagie's, because of it. Dismissing Brittany hadn't taken a moment's thought. His Dad had told him how Finn needed a buddy, someone he could talk to his dad about: Carole thought that it was good for him. Then Burt had promised that they would hang out as much as he wanted, just not tonight.

And that had been enough to shatter him as he watched his dad walk away.

* * *

_All that work and what did it get me?_

_Why did I do it?_

_Scrapbooks filled with me in the background_

_Give 'em love and what does it get ya'?_

_What's does It get you?_

_One quick look as each of them leaves you._

_All your life and what does it get ya'?_

_Thanks a lot and out with the garbage_

_They take bows and you're battin' zero_

_I had a dream_

_I dreamed it for you, dad_

_It wasn't for me, dad_

* * *

Yes, admittedly he had sung very angrily, but he was using it as an outlet. He didn't know his dad had been watching. I mean how could he? One, he was too busy out letting his stress, anger and every emotion and two, the man was meant to be out with Finn: the new perfect son.

"What happened to the hoagies?" Kurt asked, as his dad walked on stage and over towards him.

"Oh, I blew it off you know, too much cholesterol." Burt told his son, hoping to see some form of health conscious reaction.

"I bet Finn was disappointed." Kurt replied as he looked over at his dad.

"He understood. Once I told him how bent out of shape I thought you were." So his dad did notice him still.

"Me?" A small shrug of the shoulders and a look directly in the eye, "I'm fine." Kurt replied, after all he didn't want to steal precious time from Finn that he could be spending with his new dad.

"Kurt, I'm dumb, but I'm not stupid," Kurt couldn't think of anything to interrupt with here, even though he wanted to object to his dad being dumb, so remained silent, "And I have no idea what that song was about, but fine don't sing like you just sung." There was only silence to follow as Kurt continued to try and think of something to say. His dad seemed to sense this and so took a few steps closer to him.

"Look, maybe I got carried away doing stuff with Finn, but you I told you this thing with you is going to be hard." The younger knew instantly what _'thing'_ he was referring to.

"Thing with me?" Kurt questioned, slightly hurt, but trying to resist allowing it to show through too much, "You mean being gay."

"Yeah. Being gay," Kurt just kind of nodded along with his dad, "Look I will fight to the death for you to love whoever you want. But when you were a little baby - in my arms - did I dream about taking you to the baseball games and talking about girls? Yes, I did. A lot of Father's do."

"I had no idea how disappointing I was." Kurt answered before turning his back on the person who he had relied on all of these years to love him and maybe – just maybe – that's why it was so hard to see him with Finn. Because if his mum hadn't died, they would have been the perfect family of three.

But when they were with Carole and Finn, all of a sudden it was like his mum and he were replaced parts of a story, unnecessary contributes to its working that were never going to be needed to complete the puzzle.

"Hey, come on, now stop it right now," Burt insisted as he watched Kurt turn and start walking away, "I'm talking straight to you, don't go playing the victim. You know that's not what I mean." Kurt stopped walking here and turned around to face his dad a moment later, his voice beginning to strain slightly as tears pricked at his eyes.

"I know. I'm sorry. I know you're working hard on yourself to make all this okay." Now it was his dad's turn to just listen to what his son had to say.

"Just seeing you, the way you are with Finn, how easy it is-" Kurt paused for a moment as he actually began to think he might cry, "Breaks my heart." He turned away from his dad the moment he had said it.

"Is that why you were pretending to date that daffy cheerleader? And dressing differently? And singing Mellencamp?" Kurt knew then that whatever he had said, something had broken part of his dad's heart also.

"I just want you to know that I'm going to work as hard as you to make this okay."

"You don't have to work at anything, Kurt," His dad told him, as he stood closer to him, "Your job is to be yourself and my job is to love you no matter what. Okay, that and a majority ownership in a tyre store, that's all we got. Okay, we stick to that and we're going to be great."

Kurt could only nod and try to sniffle away tears, "I missed you, dad."

"Aw, come here." Bert said as he pulled his son closer and Kurt latched onto the elder like a lifeline. The silence in the auditorium was slightly awkward, but peaceful at the same time.

"I love you." His dad declared as they stood on the stage, just holding each other. It was obvious that he was becoming almost as tearful as his son now.

"Love you too." Kurt replied as he buried his head into his dad's shoulder and allowed himself the option of crying. But he no longer needed it.

His dad hugging him felt really good and normal for once. It was as if for a moment, Finn and Carole and even the world didn't exist and Kurt knew he would give anything to keep things that way. But at the same time, it wouldn't matter if Finn and Carole were still around. He would still have his dad: always.

Just him and his dad, the way it had always been and always would be.

* * *

I just felt inspired to write this after watching over scenes with Kurt and his dad, because they really are a great father/son pair. Also I'm happy to take requests if anyone wants something written for them. I hope to put up the next chapter of Candles either later on tonight or tomorrow as well as something for Halloween, since I'm not doing anything for it. Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it :)


End file.
